


Not Worth It

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian deserves so much more than Mickey and Mickey will make sure that Ian gets the best even if it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piece of Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey overhears something that he wish he didn't.

"Mickey Milkovich? Are you fucking serious, Ian?"

Mickey was standing outside the Gallagher house and he overheard Lip talking to Ian.

"Lip, he's not a bad guy."

"Ian, he's a Milkovich. They're as bad as bad can get. You deserve so much better than that Ian. "

_Fucker._

Mickey started walking. He didn't know where he was going but he just needed to get away.

_Fucking Gallaghers._

_Little pieces of shit._

_Stupid motherfuckers._

Mickey was livid.

_Who the fuck did he think he is? Fucker on his high horse._

Mickey's fists were clenched and his heart was pounding so hard against his chest. He found himself on the front porch of his house and he went in and went straight to his room.

He sat on his bed and just breathed. He was still angry but underneath all that anger was a tiny part of Mickey who thought that Lip was right.

Ian was too good for him. He could do so much better than someone like Mickey. Ian had a chance of actually getting out of Southside and if they were going to continue whatever it is they had between them, then he'd just be stuck here.

Ian's too good for Southside.

 _Fine, if the little fucker thinks he's too good for me, then fine. I ain't wasting more of my time on that fucking Gallagher._  
___________________

Mickey was doing well avoiding Ian.

He stopped stealing from the Kash & Grab. He stayed out of the house when Mandy was bringing the kid over.

He was doing well.

"Mickey!"

_Well, shit._

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just... I haven't seen you around."

"Been busy."

"Oh. Well, everyone's out of the house today so I thought... if you wanted..."

"Go away Gallagher."

"Mick, did I do something?" Ian whispered, head down.

"What kind of question is that, Gallagher?" Ian flinched when Mickey raised his voice.

"I just don't understand why you left. Everything was going well and then you just disappeared!"

Mickey let out a bitter laugh. "What, you think you were something more than a quick fuck? You're nothing but a warm mouth to me. Now stop wasting my time. I have shit to do."

Mickey started walking away when he heard a sniffle from Ian's direction.

 _Piece of shit._ Mickey thought while quickly wiping the single tear that escaped his eye.


	2. Fucking Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Angie Zago got involved.

"Boys! Get your weapons out! We gotta kid-fucker to take care of."

Mickey was asleep in his bed when he heard his dad's voice.

Like he was on autopilot, he got up, put on some clothes, met his brothers in front of their closet and grabbed something to hit someone with.

When they stepped outside their house, they were greeted by a small gathering of pissed-off looking men and-

_Ian fucking Gallagher._

The Milkovich brothers made their way down the steps and joined their father along with the others.

Mickey has been doing a pretty good job of avoiding Ian after their conversation. He didn't see him much but when he did, he got these looks from the kid.

"Mick, what does Mandy's boyfriend want from you?" Iggy whispered while glancing at Ian like he was a stray dog following his brother around.

Ian was trying to subtly match Mickey's pace and was looking at him intently, waiting for Mickey to notice him.

"The fuck should I know, man?" He answered his brother while quickening his pace, still.

They got to the address that Lip gave them and he watched while his dad knocked on the door, at the same time, keeping some distance between him and Ian.

He didn't really hear what happened but after a few moments, their little group dispersed.

Mickey was kind of annoyed because he got all psyched up for nothing.

He started walking back towards his house and he was kind of shocked to see Lip and Ian walking alongside him, having a conversation he didn't care much for.

_The fuck do these fuckers want?_

He looked at Ian and their eyes connected. He was caught off guard and the smile that was on his face was almost an automatic reaction to seeing Ian.

Ian smiled.

_Fuck._

He quickly put up his guard and looked for a way out.

"Hey Angie!"

"What?"

"Wanna fuck?"

"Okay."

He made his way up Angie Zago's house.

"Ian! Where are you going?" He heard Lip say behind him.

 _Fucking Gallagher._ Mickey thought pissed at what he had to do cause of Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were right, Mickey and Ian aren't right when they're apart. So apparently, this is a multi-chapter fic now.
> 
> Word of warning, this doesn't perfectly fit into the time line of the series. It's kind of a jumble all on its own so if you're a bit OCD about that then, don't say you weren't warned.


	3. Fucking Towelhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kash is involved as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Kash is a bit different from the Kash we know but I hope you'll accept him still.

Mickey didn't even mean to walk by the Kash & Grab. He just got too lost in his head and forgot to watch where he was headed.

But he was there and he saw how Ian and Kash were having some sort of verbal stand off. 

Mickey took a quick look around to see if anyone was there to see him and walked closer until he could hear what was happening through the gap in the door frame. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Kash look distraught.

"Well it's not like we can do anything else. Linda said that you have to get her pregnant before we can go back to fucking."

Mickey let a gasp escape his mouth, shocked at what he was hearing. At the same time, he felt something start up inside him.

"I wish I didn't have to." Kash muttered, lowering his head.

_Pussy._

Ian was obviously thinking the same thing judging by what he said next.

"Well if you would grow a pair and stand up to your wife, we wouldn't be in this mess." He was obviously frustrated.

Mickey smiled feeling somewhat proud of Ian. But his smile didn't last long.

He saw Kash close the distance between them and punched Ian across the face.

Mickey's hands turned into fists.

"Shit Ian, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

Ian looked at Kash, disgusted and started heading towards the door to exit.

Mickey quickly made his way into the alley to remain unseen. Once Ian was out of the store, he cracked his knuckles and let a twisted smile appear on his face.

He walked out of the alley and into the Kash & Grab.

Kash looked up at the sound of the bell, his hopeful look replaced by fear.

_This fucker? Seriously, Gallagher? Mandy has bigger balls than this fag._

"Hello." Mickey greeted giving him his most disturbing smile.

"Just take whatever you want, Mickey."

"How generous." Mickey said while he threw a punch across Kash's face.

"Is that what you tell Gallagher when he fucks-"

Mickey's fist met Kash's gut.

"you-"

Mickey's fist met Kash's face.

"in-"

Kash was pushed onto the floor.

"the-"

Kash was kicked in the ribs.

"ass?"

Mickey spit beside Kash's face.

_Fuck. I missed!_

Mickey grabbed Kash by the collar of his shirt. "Don't ever fucking hit Ian. Ever."

Mickey released his grip.

He was on his way out when he remembered something and went back.

"Oh and if I find out you told Gallagher about this little visit of mine, I'll personally cut your dick off and shove it up your ass, got it?"

Kash moaned.

"Good." Mickey said grabbing a Snickers bar on the way out.

"By the way, you're out of barbecue Pringles."

He felt good on his way home.

 _Fucking towelhead._ Mickey thought, laughing to himself.


	4. Fucking Geriatric Viagroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Jimmy-Steve's dad.

Mickey just woke up. He had no idea what time it was but he could see that it was dark out.

He got up and stretched while exiting his room into the living room where he saw Mandy all dressed up.

"Where you goin?"

"What do you care?" Mandy answered not making eye contact.

"You passing by the store?"

"Stop asking me questions asshole!" Mandy quickly exited the house.

 _Bitch._ Mickey thought while settling for some cereal without the milk.

~

The next night, Mickey was settled down on the couch playing some Xbox when Mandy came out all dressed up again.

"Where the fuck are you goin now?"

"None of your fucking business!" Mandy quickly exited the house before Mickey can ask any more questions.

_The fuck?_

Mickey got up and followed his sister out the door. He walked a few steps behind her making sure not to make a sound.

_Shoulda known._

His sister led him to the Gallagher house. He watched her walk up the steps and knock on the door.

Mickey was about to walk away when he saw Ian exit the house instead of inviting his sister in.

They started walking and Mickey couldn't help but follow.

~

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Mickey followed Ian and his sister into Boystown.

He watched the two of them showing some fake ID's and entering the club.

Mickey reluctantly followed.

While in the club, he made sure to stick to the perimeter of the club while still keeping track of the two on the dance floor.

Ian and Mandy started dancing and Mickey couldn't help but watch the way Ian rolled his body and the way he closed his eyes, feeling the music through his body.

Mickey started biting his lower lip.

They carried on like this for a few minutes when he saw an arm find its way around Ian's waist.

Mickey clenched his fists and, once again felt something stir inside him.

The man whispered something to his sister and his sister winked at Ian and walked away.

He couldn't make out the man's features very well but he could see Ian and how he turned around while the man's arm remained around him.

They started awkwardly moving to the music together when the man leaned in and kissed Ian.

_Fucking punch the asshole, Gallagher!_

But Ian did quite the opposite and started kissing him back.

Mickey couldn't breathe.

Mickey just watched as Ian's hands found their way around the man's neck and how the man moved his hands from around Ian's waist to cupping Ian's butt, pushing them closer together.

Mickey was pretty much ready to kill.

They carried on grinding against each other and making out on the crowded dance floor.

After a while, the man pulled away and got his phone from his pocket to check something.

Ian took a look at his watch and started looking around the club for Mandy. 

_Yeah Gallagher. Past your fucking bedtime._

Mickey winced as Ian leaned closer to the man's ear to whisper something. The man whispered something back to Ian and handed over his phone. Ian typed something on it before handing the phone back.

_This has got to be some fucking joke._

Ian and the man went to find Mandy and the three of them started moving towards the exit. Mickey soon followed.

When he got to the exit, he saw Ian and his sister walking away. 

When he turned to look at the only other person there with him, he literally had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

 _Fucking Gallagher has a pretty shitty taste in men._ Mickey laughed to himself.

Hearing him, the man turned to Mickey and made no efforts of hiding the fact that he was checking Mickey out.

Mickey let out a chuckle while he walked towards the man.

"Hi. My name's Ned."

"Hi Ned." Mickey kneed Ned in the crotch. "The next time you stick your tongue into someone's mouth try fucking checking if the guy's not young enough to be your fucking grandson." Mickey threw a punch that hit Ned right on his eye.

"Stay away from that boy if you do not want to see me again." Mickey punched him in the gut before walking away.

_I'm starting to get tired of your shit, Gallagher._


	5. I Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we find ourselves under the bleachers.

Mickey was having a good day. Collection days were always good days.

His pockets were full and he even got to beat up the people who did not have enough cash to pay him back.

Just one more stop before he could finally go home and sleep.

He started walking towards his old high school.

It still shocks him how little has changed since he stopped going to school here. It still smells like piss and most the people going here still either looked like skanks or hobos.

It's reassuring how some things never changed.

He made his way to the field, jumped over the fence and started walking to the main building.

"Oh yeah... Fuck me G.I.!"

Mickey smiled. His day was going to get even better.

He made his way to the bleachers from where he heard the shout from. He climbed the bleachers and bent down to see what was happening underneath.

Mickey wished he didn't.

He saw Ian balls deep in an Asian kid in a similar uniform that Ian was in.

All intentions of terrorizing them was gone replaced by a strong feeling inside of Mickey.

It hurt to watch but Mickey couldn't tear his eyes away. He wanted to see each and every thrust like the masochistic asshole he was.

Ian came with a deep moan and the Asian kid jacked himself off and came onto the grass. Ian grabbed the other boy's head and gave him a deep kiss.

Mickey still had his eyes glued to the pair.

"See you later." Ian slapped the other's ass and started walking towards their building.

Mickey felt numb and started dragging himself back home.

~

Mickey was lying on his bed.

He wasn't angry, the man was fucking perfect for Ian. He was at least Ian's age and they were obviously both into the ROTC shit.

Without the anger overriding all of Mickey's other emotions, he was finally able to identify what it was stirring inside of him when he saw Ian with Kash and Ned and this new guy.

He was jealous.

He was jealous of all those fuckers who got to touch Ian. But most of all, he was jealous of the man he saw with Ian a while ago. He had admitted that they looked perfect for each other but-

Mickey still had the tiny little hope inside of him that he was the one who was perfect for Ian.

He started laughing at himself.

 _When the fuck did you get so pathetic?_

He wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face.

He has decided to, for once in his life, do the most honorable thing.

_Alright Gallagher. You finally found someone worthy of your dick. I'll step away._

_I give up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they're not together yet, then it's not the end.


	6. Just A Warm Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go into Ian's head this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian's side of the story.
> 
> Happens simultaneously with Chapter 1.

"So who's the guy?"

Ian jumped not expecting anyone to be at home.

"What are you talking about, Lip?"

Lip threw a bottle of lube onto the table. "Your shit got mixed in with mine."

Ian's heart was pounding. Mickey should be here anytime. He asked Mickey to come over thinking that they'd have the house all to themselves. 

"I use that on myself." It was the best excuse he could think of.

Lip laughed. "Gallaghers use spit. No use wasting money on this shit. Now who's the guy, Ian?"

_Fine._

"Mickey."

"Mickey who?"

Ian smiled. "Milkovich."

"Mickey fucking Milkovich is taking my little brother's dick up his ass?" Lip started laughing hysterically.

"Fuck off." Ian lightly punched his brother's arm amused at Lip's reaction.

"So are you moving your way up the Milkoviches? Who's next? Iggy? Terry?" Lip started laughing again.

"Shut up." Ian said chuckling. "Actually no, I'm seeing Mickey again tonight so if you don't mind..."

"Wait, what?" Lip's smile completely disappeared.

"Mickey's coming over so get out!"

"Wait Ian, you're still fucking him?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Lip just looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah. I mean he's a cool guy."

Lip took a step closer towards Ian. "Do you love him?"

 _Yes._ "I..."

"Mickey Milkovich? Are you fucking serious Ian?"

"Lip, he's not a bad guy."

"Ian, he's a Milkovich. They're as bad as bad can get. You deserve so much better than that, Ian."

"You don't know him like I do." Ian was getting pissed. His brother was being dumb and he's sticking his nose into things that don't even matter to him.

Lip let out a dry chuckle. "Right. A fuck's a fuck, right? He must be really good for you to start falling in love after a few fucks."

Ian punched his brother in the gut. "At least he's nothing like the whore you're in love with." Ian started making his way out the house.

"No Ian, Mickey's worse."

Ian slammed the door.

_Where the hell is Mickey?_

~

He was getting worried. Ian hasn't seen Mickey for days.

He was on his way home from work when he saw Mickey walking away from where he was standing.

"Mickey!" Ian called out running to catch up to him.

Mickey stopped and turned around. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just... I haven't seen you around."

"Been busy."

"Oh well everyone's out of the house again tonight so I thought... if you wanted..."

"Go away Gallagher."

Ian felt tears welling up in his eyes so he looked down. "Mick, did I do something?"

"What kind of question is that, Gallagher?"

Ian flinched. He didn't understand and it was pissing him off. 

"I just don't understand why you suddenly left. Everything was going well and then you just disappeared!"

He heard Mickey let out the ugliest laugh he has ever heard from him. "What, you think you were something more than a quick fuck? You're nothing but a warm mouth to me. Now stop wasting my time. I have shit to do."

Ian felt like he was slapped.

No, punched is more accurate.

Mickey started walking away and Ian finally let the tears fall across his cheeks.

_Lip was right._

_~_

"Hey. Did either of you idiots piss off a Milkovich?"

Fiona looked at Lip and Ian as she was preparing everyone's lunches for the day.

Lip scoffed. "Ask Ian." He grabbed his lunch and left the house.

"Why? What did you hear?"

"Nothing really. Just remembered seeing him last week leaving our house looking like he was ready to kill."

Ian remembered his conversation with Lip last week when Mickey was supposed to come over.

_Shit._


	7. Back in 5 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kash and Ian got together.
> 
> Happens in between chapters 2 and 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying to premise this whole thing by finding out where it fits in, time-wise.
> 
> The way this goes is that Mickey was Ian's first.  
> Ian and Kash didn't happen until after Mickey as you will see below.  
> Hmmm...  
> It just occured to me that I need to come up with a story about how Mickey and Ian met in this world.
> 
> And just in case you were wondering, this is the ripped and muscley Ian that Kash is getting.  
> (Lucky fucker.)
> 
> BTW, I'm not too good at writing for Ian so let me know if I made him say something he wouldn't normally say.

"Ian! Where are you going?"

Ian had spent days trying to look for Mickey. He wanted to talk about what his brother said. He didn't know how much of their conversation Mickey heard but he just wanted to clear things up so that things can go back to normal.

But no.

Mickey had to go fuck Angie Zago. Ian knows Mickey did it to hurt him.

_You should be happy Mickey cause you're doing a damn good job._

He wiped off the last of his tears and walked into the Kash & Grab for work.

"You're early."

Kash was behind the counter flipping through a magazine obviously bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, well. Got nothing else to do so I figured I'd just come here."

"Um, alright."

Ian went to the back to grab a box and started refilling the shelves.

_Fine. If Mickey wants nothing to do with me, then fine. I'll just move on. Lip was right. I can do so much better than a Milkovich._

He was done arranging one shelf and had to go to the back to get the ladder. When he looked towards the counter, he saw that Kash hastily looked away.

_Huh. Weird._

He started walking towards the back room and he saw from the reflection of the glass of the cooler, that Kash was staring at him.

 _Well, well._ Ian felt a smile creep up on his face.

He went to the backroom and retrieved the step ladder as well as another box.

"Did you change the temperature in here?"

Kash jumped a bit. "No, why?"

"It's so stuffy. Do you mind?" Ian took off his sweater and placed it behind the counter.

Kash visibly stiffens seeing Ian only in a gray wife beater which stretches perfectly over his chest and abs. Ian's muscular arms were now also visible and Kash can't help but stare. Ian smirked.

_You're no Mickey but I guess you'll do._

Ian continued refilling the shelves while relishing Kash's eyes on him. 

_Damn it. Isn't he gonna do anything? Mickey would have been so on me right now._

"Shit." Ian looked as the can he dropped rolled under one of the shelves.

"I got it." Kash started standing up.

"No it's fine." Ian turned his back to the counter and slowly bent down to get the can. Once he found where it rolled off to, he stood up again and turned to Kash who was shamelessly staring at his ass.

_Fuck. Looks like I have to spell it out for this one._

"Hey Kash. There's a big box of fruits in the back and I don't think I can bring it to the front myself."

"What?" Kash looked genuinely confused.

 _Seriously?_ "I said I need your help in the back." Ian started walking towards the back room. "Oh and flip the sign and lock up, it might take a while."

~

Ian was making his way back home from work. He felt a lot better than he did when he came to work which was good. And he finally got to release all that pent up sexual energy from not being with Mickey for a long time.

He took his usual route home when he saw something that made him crouch down and hide behind a couple of trash cans.

It was Mickey.

He was sitting on the ground under the train with his back resting against a column that supports the tracks above. He wasn't really doing anything. He was just sitting there and smoking. Ian watched as Mickey brought the cigarette to his lips. Ian licked his own. He's never really kissed Mickey and every time he thinks about it, he just wants it more.

Part of Ian just wanted to walk over to Mickey and explain everything and apologize. The other part was still recovering from the hurtful words that Mickey said. Not to mention fucking Angie Zago.

Afterwards, Ian stood up.

And slowly walked away.

~

"Better late than never."

_Ugh. Is that his idea of flirting?_

Ian just walked into the Kash & Grab fresh from ROTC. He walked over to the counter and saw Kash's face.

"What happened to you?" Kash had a big black eye.

"Mickey Milkovich. Linda has been on my case about the shoplifting so I tried talking to Mickey."

Ian scoffed. _  
_

"Yeah, that's what he thought too." Kash touched his eye and winced at the pain.

It has been about two weeks since he last saw Mickey and he's feeling the sadness again, growing within him. Ian needs a distraction.

"Flip the sign and let's make you feel better." Ian smirked.

"Linda's coming back in about an hour."

"Then hurry up!" Ian started walking to the back room.

~

Kash was bent over in front of him and was supporting himself on his elbows on one of the boxes. Ian was thrusting into Kash with all that he's got. Ian had his eyes closed and was trying to block out the moans coming from Kash.

_Why the hell does he have to be so loud._

"What the fuck?!"

Ian looked to the side to see Linda.

_Oh shit._


	8. Another Day, Another Milkovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Ian hangs out
> 
> Happens after chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! People are actually reading my stuff! Hahahaha!
> 
> Thanks SO much for the hits and the kudos and the comments!
> 
> They make my day. :)

Ian stormed out of the Kash & Grab.

_Stupid Kash. If he weren't so... convenient I would have ran off months ago. And stupid Linda as well! Was she that desperate? The lady had to blackmail her way into having sex with her husband! She didn't even fire me-_

"Watch it asshole! Oh Ian! It's you!" Mandy hugged Ian. 

"What was that for?" Ian smiled his first genuine smile in a while.

"Just felt like I haven't seen you in a while."

The truth was after Ian and Mickey got together, he just kind of wanted to spend all his time with that Milkovich unintentionally neglecting this Milkovich.

"A lot on your mind?"

"Yeah." Ian started walking, arm around Mandy's shoulders.

"Boy problems?" Mandy teased.

"Yeah. You can say that."

Mandy gasped. "Spill!"

Ian told Mandy everything about Kash and Linda and what happened only a few moments ago.

"You slut!" Mandy said laughing.

Ian just laughed with her.

"So you're still gonna fuck your married boss?"

"I can't. At least, not until he knocks up his wife."

"She's a bitch. Want me to call Mickey on her?"

Ian's heart plummeted at the mention of Mickey's name. He missed Mickey.

"Hey, Ian. It's okay. Didn't know you were that serious with Kash."

"Oh, nah. It's just that... I feel so alone, you know?"

Mandy smiled. "I know something that could cheer you up!"

Ian chuckled. "What?"

"I can't tell you. I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that they parted ways.

~

"Get out of here."

"What the fuck?"

Ian walked into the Kash & Grab to be greeted by Kash pointing a gun in his face.

"You're fired. Now, get out."

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Kash looked like he was run over by a monster truck. He had a black eye, a busted lip and he had bandages across his chest.

"None of your business!"

"Did the shop get robbed or something?" Ian asked suddenly worried.

"No."

Ian looked into Kash's eyes and all he can see was fear. He kept looking through the open door like he was afraid someone would catch him.

"Quit pointing that gun in my face." Ian was starting to get annoyed.

Kash put the gun down. "Just get out of here." He took out his wallet and gave Ian a few bills from it. "There. That should be more than enough for this month. Now go!"

Ian left the store. He wasn't sad or anything. He was just confused. And kind of annoyed that he got fired from his job.

_Oh well._

_~_

"Mandy, where are we going?"

Earlier, Mandy came to his house all dressed up demanding that he do the same. Afterwards, they left his house and now they're off to a place which Mandy refuses to reveal.

"Here we are!" Mandy announced proudly. 

"Um?"

They were in front of what looked like an abandoned bakery.

"C'mon!"

Mandy pulled her inside and they were greeted by a sketchy looking guy in front of a computer.

"Two ID's please." Mandy smiled at the man.

Ian laughed.

~

"What are we gonna do with our fake ID's? Buy beer?" Ian commented sarcastically. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just shut up and follow me!"

Mandy pulled Ian by his hand urging him to walk faster.

After a while, Ian found themselves in front of a club in Boystown.

"Uh... Mandy?"

"Relax! Just walk like you own the place."

They walked on towards the bouncer and showed him their fake ID's. He let them in and he was greeted by a huge crowd of writhing bodies.

Mandy pulled him into the dance floor and started dancing in front of Ian. 

Ian looked at Mandy dancing and laughing in front of her and he couldn't help but join her.

~

"Thanks Mandy. That really did help clear my head."

Ian and Mandy had started making their way home, sweaty and tired from all the dancing. 

"You had fun?"

"Hell yeah! We should go again! "

"Tomorrow good? Mickey's been weird lately. I don't think I want to stick around at home for too long."

Ian winced at the mention of Mickey's name. "Yeah, I think tomorrow would be good."

"Alright then, I'll drop by your place tomorrow night!"

"See you then!" Ian waved and walked the rest of the way home.


	9. Kind of Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One where Lip and Ian are buds again.
> 
> Happens within chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter the next one were supposed to be one really long chapter but I split it into two.

Mickey’s hands went from Ian’s shoulders, down to his chest, pinching his nipples, moved on to his abs then down to his hips.

Ian was on his back on the bed with Mickey above him. His legs were apart, knees on either side of Ian’s waist. Ian raised his head to capture Mickey’s lips with his own while Mickey’s hands found their way to Ian’s cock.

Ian moaned into the kiss.

Mickey put his hand around Ian’s cock and started twisting his grip, up and down. Precum started to form in droplets on the tip of his cock. Separating from the kiss, Ian gathered the precum onto his finger and put his finger against Mickey’s lips.

Mickey smiled and opened his mouth to accept Ian’s finger. Ian let out a louder moan when he felt the heat of Mickey’s mouth surround his finger.

Mickey started quickening his pace around Ian’s cock and Ian couldn’t help but buck his hips, fucking Mickey’s fist.

Mickey released Ian’s finger from his mouth and started bending down to lightly bite Ian’s nipple while still maintaining his pace on Ian’s cock. Ian moaned at the pleasure he felt when Mickey bit his nipple a little too hard and ran his tongue across it afterwards.

Ian started letting out short quick gasps and Mickey understood that Ian was close.

Mickey released his grip on Ian’s cock and quickly lowered his head to suck Ian’s cock into his mouth. Mickey covered his teeth with his lips, hollowed out his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down while dragging his tongue on the underside of Ian’s cock.

Ian’s hand started grabbing at Mickey’s hair and lifted up his hips making Mickey take him deeper. Mickey let Ian fuck his mouth.

After a few more thrusts, Ian came into Mickey’s mouth with a loud moan.

Then, something hard hit his head.

He opened his eyes to see Lip and Carl looking down at him trying, and failing miserably, to hold back their laughter.

“We didn’t know if you were done. It would be kind of rude not to let you finish.” Lip held a hand against his mouth to stop the laughter from spilling out.

Ian sat up and grabbed the nearest thing he can throw while his brothers ran away laughing.

He looked down on himself and he felt the wetness inside his boxers. He rubbed his hands against his face, reeling back from his dream, and got up to clean himself.

_Damn. I miss Mickey._

~

The whole day was pretty much uneventful.

Ian spent the afternoon after school trying to look for a new job. The stay-away-money Kash gave him was good enough so that he didn’t have to work until the end of the month but he still tried looking for another job to earn something to add to the squirrel fund.

When he saw the sun setting, he decided to head back home.

After dinner, he headed into his room and looked through his closet for something to wear to the club tonight.

“Hot date with Mickey Milkovich?” Lip teased while leaning against the door frame.

“I’m not seeing him anymore.” Ian said dryly.

“What happened?” Lip’s voice was devoid of concern and Ian could tell that Lip was actually relieved for his little brother.

Ian looked at Lip trying to gauge if he should tell the truth or make up some story about how Mickey was cheating on him.

He decided against making Mickey look bad, and sighed. “Remember when I told you that Mickey was coming over that night when you pissed me off?”

Lip scoffed then, nodded.

“Apparently he overheard our conversation. I don’t know which parts he heard but he did hear enough to make him walk away.” Ian looked straight into Lip’s eyes, challenging him to say I told you so.

Lip sighed. “You’re not fighting for your man?”

“You think I should?”

“I don’t know, man. If you’re willing to stick your dick where the shit comes out, then you must really love the asshole and the guy who owns it.”

Ian smiled.

“Besides,” Lip smirks. “I think it’s cute how you moaned his name before you creamed your shorts this morning.”

Ian laughed, cheeks reddening. “Fuck off.”

“Seriously dude, what are you gonna do?”

“I tried talking to him but he won’t listen. He just kept lashing out.”

“Yeah? I think only a bullet can make it through that thick skull of his.”

Ian winced at the mental image.

“So where you headed tonight?” Lip asked motioning to the pile of clothing he had in front of him.

“Mandy and I are going clubbing.”

“And how will you gain entry into said den of sin?”

Ian showed Lip the fake ID.

“Ah.”


	10. Only One Way To Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has an unidentified bodyguard.
> 
> Happened during Chapter 4.

Ian and Mandy walked into the club and was greeted with the same mass of writhing bodies as the night before. They both made their way into the dance floor and started enjoying their night.

Ian tilted his head up relishing the welcomed distraction.  He loved the feeling of anonymity he got amidst the crowd of people. In the dance floor he can just close his eyes and enjoy himself. He started moving with the beat, rolling his body and just letting loose.

He felt an arm grab him from behind and he opened his eyes to see Mandy wiggling her eyebrows at him.

The guy who grabbed him leaned over Ian’s shoulder to whisper something in Mandy’s ear. Mandy giggled, winked at Ian and walked away.

He turned around, curious whose arm it was around his waist.

He did not look like how Ian expected him to look like.

He had a lean frame, but Ian could feel his muscles through his shirt. The hair on his head was mostly dark with the exception of some white hair at the side of his head. He had a strong jaw and a smile that made it seem like he’s on the verge of telling a really good joke. His eyes were brown and Ian can’t help but think of the blue eyes he wished he was looking at instead.

“A guy like you shouldn’t be left alone around here. There are a lot of perverts who would kill for just one kiss.” He was staring at Ian’s lips.

Ian laughed. He knew it was a pathetic attempt at a pick up line but what does it say about him when he admits that it’s kind of working?

The man leaned in and placed his lips against Ian’s.

Ian closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss. Ian felt his tongue enter into his own and he licked against it. Ian ran his tongue along the man’s lower lip. For a moment, he allowed himself to just let loose and he moved his arms to wrap it around the man’s neck.

He then felt hands moving from his waist to cup his butt and he was pulled closer until he felt the bulge in his pants rub against the matching bulge that Ian had.

Ian moaned into the kiss.

Ian moved his hips to have some friction going on and he sucked on the man’s lower lip.

After a while, he felt something vibrate against his hip.

Ian pulled away.

“Uh, your pants are vibrating.”

“What? Oh, wait.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and Ian caught a glimpse of the time on the man’s phone. Ian looked around to look for Mandy and he spotted her dancing with some girl. He turned back to the man in front of him.

“I’m Ian, by the way.”

The man looked up from his phone and smiled. “I’m Ned.” Ian couldn’t help but smile back.

“I think I have to go, it’s getting late.”

Ian caught the look of disappointment on Ned’s face.

“Right. But before you go, would you mind giving me your number so I don’t have to hang around here every night until I see you again?”

Ian hated admitting it but he actually blushed. He got the phone from Ned, entered his number and gave it back.

“Alright. Now let’s go grab your friend and I’ll walk you out.”

The two of them walked towards Mandy and then headed to the exit afterwards.

“How will you be getting home? Do you want me to call a cab?” Ned asked.

“Nah, we’ll be fine on our own.”

“Are you sure? I can have valet get my car and I can drive you home.”

“Thanks but we can manage.” Ian shot him one final smile before turning around to walk away.

“Valet, huh? Sounds like you found yourself a keeper!”

“Shut up!”

“How old is that dude anyway?”

“Older than Kash, that’s for sure.”

“Better kisser?”

“Hell yeah!”

“You’re such a slut.”

Ian lightly punched Mandy’s arm and they laughed until they had to part ways to get home.

~

Ian opened his eyes as he heard a beep coming from the phone beside him. He’s been hogging the shared phone they have expecting a call from Ned.

He blindly grabbed for it and winced at the sudden brightness when he flipped the phone open.

Ned: met your bodyguard last night

Ian: what?

Ned: guy punched me for kissing you

Ian: what did he look like?

Ned: pale dirty dark hair blue eyes nice butt

Ian almost dropped the phone on his face.

Ian: fuck u-up tattooed on his knuckles?

Ned: you know him?

Ian snapped the phone shut. His heart was pounding.

_Why the hell was Mickey in Boystown? Did he follow me?_

_Well I was with Mandy so maybe he was just watching out for her._

_But why would he beat Ned up?_

_Was he jealous?_

_Was that why Kash looked like shit and threatened to blow my face off with a gun?_

Ian grinned.

_Only one way to find out._


	11. Here Goes Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's plan is put into action.
> 
> Happened simultaneously with Chapter 5.

Ian made his way up the Milkovich house and knocked. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Mandy opened the door.

“Anyone at home?”

“No. What’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanted to hang.”

Mandy stepped aside to let Ian in. “Grandpa call you yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Aww… Maybe we can go back again and find some other loaded old man to fuck Kash out of you.”

_This is as good an opening as any._

“Your brother still being weird?”

“What?”

“You told me a couple nights ago that you wanted out of your house cause Mickey was acting weird.”

“Oh yeah. The freak was all up in my face the night we went out.”

“Why do you think?”

“The fuck should I know. He’s been around a lot these days. He used to be out of the house all the time and now it’s like a switch flipped and he’s suddenly a fucking homebody. “

“Hm.” Ian was thinking of a way to direct the conversation into the direction he wanted it to go.

“He should be in a good mood tomorrow though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Collection day. I hear he’s hitting up someone from our school who owes him money for some coke. Poor little fucker.”

Ian smiled, gears turning in his head.

~

Ian and the rest of the guys from ROTC were in their lockers. They just finished running drills and was getting changed to go home.

Ian sighed and took off his shirt. He did a couple of stretches and looked around if anyone took the bait.

He saw Ralph looking at his naked torso and Ian groaned internally.

_Why the hell does it have to be Ralph._

He took one more look around the lockers desperate for an alternative but when he saw that everyone else was minding their own business, he sucked it up and walked over to Ralph.

“Hey Ralph!” Ian greeted wincing at the voice that was way to chipper.

“Hi Ian.” Ralph still had his eyes glued to Ian’s abs.

“Have any plans later?”

“No, why?”

“Well…” _Shit._ “Just thought I’d see if you wanted to hang out.”

“Yeah? Okay. Where’d you have in mind?”

Ian started pulling his shirt over his head, Ralph’s stares made him feel disgusting. “Bleachers. See you there in 5 minutes.”

“Okay.”

Ian was jogging out the door and towards the bleachers.

Ian sat at the topmost row which gave him a good view of the fence that surrounded the field. He’s been with Mickey long enough to know which routes he takes to get to places he needed to go.

Not even a couple minutes go by and his heart started pumping as he saw the all too familiar face. Mickey was already walking towards the fence.

Ian looked behind him and saw Ralph running towards the bleachers.

_Here goes nothing._

Ian jogged down the steps and grabbed Ralph’s wrist and dragged him under the bleachers.

“What are we doing here?” Ralph asked looking around uncertainly.

Ian looked towards the fence and he saw that Mickey’s already jumped over it.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Ralph. Now drop your pants.”

Ralph didn’t move. Ian sighed. He slowly peeled his shirt off and dropped his pants and his boxers.

“Can you drop your pants now?” Ian was losing his patience.

Ralph nodded and started fumbling with his belt.

Ian looked down and he realized he wasn’t even hard yet. Ian looked towards the fence and he saw Mickey. He slowly wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping his dick to life. He closed his eyes imagining that it was Mickey under the bleachers with him.

“Fuck.”

Ian opened his eyes and saw Ralph with his pants gathered around his ankles and his cock curving up towards his stomach.

_Not bad._

Ian hobbled towards Ralph and turned him around. He pushed Ralph between the shoulder blades so that he’d bend over. Ian sucked on his fingers coating it with as much saliva as he can. Then, he placed it against Ralph’s hole and pushed in. He slowly pushed in two fingers and started stretching him.

“Fucking relax Ralph.”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.”

He felt his ass loosen and Ian decided that that will have to do. He positioned his dick and slowly slid into Ralph.

Ralph groaned.

“That feel good, Ralph?”

“Yes.” Ralph gasped.

Once he had his cock fully in Ralph’s ass, he turned and saw that Mickey was fast approaching.

“Ralph, what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me.”

“How?”

“Pound me!” Ralph was shouting now but Ian wasn’t even looking at the man bent down in front of him. His eyes were glued on Mickey. Ian thrust hard.

“Oh yeah G.I.! Pound me like an Iraqi soldier!”

Mickey was about to pass the bleachers.

“Louder!”

“Oh yeah… Fuck me G.I.!”

Mickey turned his head and smiled. Ian’s heart stopped. He heard Mickey climb the bleachers and when Mickey settled down, Ian felt his cock grow harder from the thought of Mickey watching him fuck.

Ian closed his eyes and blocked out Ralph’s annoying shouts. He imagined Mickey and the first time they fucked.

He remembered the feeling when Mickey was straddling his neck, his cock was just a few inches away from his face.

Ian must have stared a few seconds too long because Mickey seemed to get the hint.

Mickey ripped his shirt off and helped Ian with his after. In just a few seconds, they were both naked.

Ian had no idea what to do, he has never had sex before. But he wasn’t going to let Mickey Milkovich know that. He’s watched enough porn.

Mickey was bent over in front of him, and he lightly tapped Mickey’s butt cheek.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?”

“Lube?”

“In the fucking drawer.”

Ian grabbed it and started coating his fingers. He pushed one into Mickey and started feeling around.

“Hurry the fuck up Gallagher.”

He inserted another finger and started stretching Mickey’s hole. When he heard Mickey’s annoyed grunts, he coated his dick with some lube and inserted himself into Mickey.

It was the best feeling Ian’s ever had.

Mickey started moving back towards Ian and Ian, taking the hint, started thrusting into Mickey.

After a while, Ian’s legs started getting tired so he bent down a bit, at the same time, Mickey moved back to get his dick deeper. He must have hit something in Mickey because the guy started moaning and started a quicker pace.

Ian kept the angle and started thrusting faster and harder.

Mickey came onto the sheets and Mickey’s ass tightened around his cock bringing him over the edge.

Ian came.

Ian opened his eyes and pulled out of Ralph’s ass. His heart hurt. A lot. But he remembered that Mickey was still watching so he had to keep it together.

He grabbed Ralph by the hair and started kissing him.

_Yeah, Mickey. Just watch me give someone else something you never gave me._

He ended the kiss, put on all his clothes and slapped Ralph’s butt cheek.

“See you later.” Ian started walking away.

He jogged to hide behind a building and watched what Mickey would do.

Ian was expecting Mickey to kick Ralph’s ass or punch him or something. But all he saw was how resigned Mickey looked. His shoulders were slumped and he was just dragging himself away.

Ian decided to follow him.

They got to Mickey’s house and he saw Mickey wipe his eyes before he entered.

Ian felt tears gathering in his own eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I have made Ian into some manipulative person.


	12. How Do I Fix This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter showing you how Ian's thoughts.

Ian was freaking out. He was pacing back and forth outside of his house with a continuous stream of tears coming from his eyes. His hands were shaking and he just has so much nervous energy that he couldn't stop pacing.

_I made Mickey cry._

_Shit._

_What the fuck was I thinking._

_Shit shit shit shit._

_Okay, okay._

_How do I fix this?_

_Fuck._

_Okay focus._

_Mickey never cries._

_So why did he cry with Ralph and just got angry with Kash and Ned?_

_Okay, one by one._

_What does Kash and Ned have that Ralph doesn't?_

_A wife._

_So Mickey got mad at Kash and Ned cause they were cheating on their wives?_

_They were cheating on their wives... with me._

_Mickey didn't like the thought that I was someone's mistress?_

_And Ralph..._

_Why did Mickey cry over Ralph?_

_I mean if I saw Mickey fuck someone else... okay bad example. That doesn't count. I love Mickey._

Ian stopped pacing.

_Mickey loves me?_


	13. You Should've Fucking Tried Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big confrontation.

Ian ran all the way to Mickey's house. Once he was outside, he attempted to wipe his face and make himself look presentable. Then he knocked.

"Mandy's not home." Iggy was moving to close the door but Ian stopped him.

"Um, can I wait inside?"

Iggy shrugged and walked away from the door.

Ian stepped in, closed the door and walked over to the door of Mickey's room. He fixed his hair as best as he could, straightened his clothes and wipe his face once more before he knocked.

"Fuck off."

Ian's heart started beating fast, too fast, upon hearing Mickey's voice. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Mickey turned around and just stopped.

Ian noticed how terrible Mickey looks. He looks broken and sad and he saw the cigarette butts littering Mickey's bed and it just killed Ian.

"I just want to talk." Ian said quietly.

"Then why don't you fucking talk to Kash, or that old guy or FUCKING RALPH."

Ian winced when Mickey raised his voice. "I'm sorry Mickey." Ian's eyes were filled with tears but he refused to cry.

"Why?"

"I was hurt and jealous and I just needed someone."

"Someone to fucking shove your dick into."

"Mickey, you said I didn't matter to you."

"You don't."

Ian had to step back. It hurt. But he probably deserved it.

Ian and Mickey just stood there looking at each other.

"You wanted to hurt me for fucking with you? Well congratu-fucking-lations, Gallagher."

"It wasn't like that. I just needed a distraction."

"And you couldn't think of a better hobby than fucking every willing ass in Chicago."

"I was just trying to move on."

"Looks like you already fucking did."

"I love you Mickey."

Mickey froze anger seemed to drain out of him and before Ian can breathe a sigh of relief, the anger came back as fast as it had gone.

"If this is what your love feels like, then fucking take it back."

Ian said everything he came to say and he feels like this wasn't going anywhere so he turned around and opened the door. But Ian hesitated.

"I did try fixing us Mickey, you wouldn't listen."

"Then you should've fucking tried harder!" That's when Mickey broke down.

Ian knew that he should have gone to Mickey. Hugged him. Consoled him. But he didn't instead, he left.

He closed the door to Mickey's room and bumped into Mandy. Mandy's eyes were filled with tears but she just looked at Ian with hatred.

"Get out."

"Mandy..."

"Get the fuck out! You don't mess with my brother like that Ian. Fuck you. Get the fuck out and don't you ever fucking look his way again."

Ian ran out the door and continued running. He didn't care where he went. He just wanted to go.


	14. Tears Don't Count If It's in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy consoles Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI. I deleted Chapter 6 where mickey find mandy crying in the living room. it doesn't fit in with the story any more so, let's just pretend that never happened.

Mickey started walking around his room. He was so mad and sad and he just needed to do something to keep from imploding. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

 _You look so fucking pathetic._ Mickey slammed his fist into the mirror.

"Mick?"

"The fuck do you want?"

Mandy gasped when she saw his brother.

Mickey's hair was all over the place. His eyes were swollen from all the crying. His face was still red from all the shouting. The shirt Mickey was wearing was drenched with sweat and maybe tears even and his hand was covered with blood.

"Sit on the fucking bed." Mandy went out to grab something to clean Mickey's wounds with and he grabbed some bandages and some tape and went back to his brother's room. She sat on the bed beside her brother and reached for his injured hand. "You're gay?"

Mickey kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not gonna tell dad."

"Thanks."

Mandy nodded and continued treating his brothers hand until it was cleaned and wrapped up.

"Mick, remember when we were young and I hurt myself and cried, you told me to man up?"

Mickey looked at his sister and nodded.

"Remember when Norman the fish died and I didn't cry even if I really wanted to?"

Mickey nodded again.

"Then one night you felt bad so you sneaked into my room and closed the lights. Remember?"

"Yeah."

Mandy got up to close the lights and sat back on the bed.

"You told me that the tears don't count if it's in the dark."

Mandy reached over to hug his brother while Mickey leaned on his sister's shoulder and cried until he couldn't anymore.

 

 


	15. Fucking Fags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's lost then he's found.

"Where the fuck is he?" 

Lip barged into the Milkovich house.

"What the fuck do you want?" Mickey stepped right in front of Lip, ready for a fight.

"Ian hasn't come home in two weeks."

"What?" Mickey felt all his strength leave his body.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"Haven't seen him in a while."

"Shit." Lip left the house.

Mickey ran into his room, grabbed a jacket and a gun and ran out to catch up with Lip.

"Where the fuck do you think he is?"

Lip jumped. He didn't expect Mickey to follow him but he figured he could use the muscle.

"I was hoping I'd find him in your house."

"Shit. Do you know any cops? Might have had reports of suspicious activity or some shit?"

"Already asked. Nothing."

Mickey was restless.

"Hey man, chill. We'll find him. He might just be pulling a Frank."

"Fuckin hope he's not in Canada, then."

Lip chuckled despite the circumstances.

~

All the Gallaghers were gathered in their living room calling up everyone they know to ask if they've heard from Ian. Mickey felt extremely out of place but he couldn't just walk away without knowing where the kid is.

He looked at Debbie and Lip arguing over who they get to call next.

"Don't you have more than one fucking phone?" Mickey called out tired of the bickering.

"We don't have money to waste on another phone." Debbie tried reaching for the phone but Lip held it out of her reach.

"Wait a fucking minute. You just have one phone? Ian uses that phone?" Something clicked in Mickey's head.

"Yeah. Why?" Lip looked at Mickey skeptically.

"Gimme that." Mickey grabbed the phone from Lip and started going through the calls. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he tried the messages and from there he got Ned's number and pushed the button to call.

"Ian?"

"Hi Ned."

"Who's this?"

"Ian's bodyguard." Mickey said with a smirk.

"Shit."

Mickey chuckled. "When's the last time you saw the kid?"

"What?"

"Answer my fucking question. When's the last time you fucking saw Ian?" Mickey was running on a short fuse, his fists clenched.

Lip looked at Mickey eyebrows raised, impressed.

"Last night at the club he-" Mickey snapped the phone shut.

"He's in Boystown." Mickey announced to the living room.

~

"You're the straightest gay man I've ever seen."

Lip was looking at Mickey with amusement. The two were in the club that Ian and Mandy went to and they were keeping an eye out for Ian.

Mickey was all tensed up, constantly ready to attack, cursing everyone who would look his way.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Drop the act. Ian told me. Never really took you to be the type to like dick."

"Liking what I like don't make me a bitch."

Lip just smirked. "You sure we're in the right place?"

"Fucking sure man. Now shut the fuck up and look for Gallagher."

The two separated ways in order to cover more of the club. They checked the booths, the restrooms and even the private rooms behind but to no avail.

"He isn't here." Lip looked at the worry in Mickey's face.

Mickey quickly made his way to the bar and called a bartender while Lip hurried behind him to catch up.

"You seen this guy?" Mickey pulled out a crumpled photo of Ian from his pocket.

Lip raised his eyebrow when he saw that Mickey kept a picture of his brother in his pocket.

The bartender started checking Mickey out. "I can be this guy for you." He said with a seductive smile while putting his hand on Mickey's arm and leaned over the bar.

Mickey scoffed and punched the guy across the face. "Ima ask you one last fucking time. Have you seen this guy?"

"Shit! Yes! I saw him, okay? He just left about an hour ago. Jesus!"

Mickey walked off.

"Thanks man. Sorry about the... you know." Then, Lip left to follow Mickey.

Lip and Mickey exited the club.

Mickey turned to the bouncer and showed him the picture of Ian. "Hey man, you seen this guy?"

The bouncer chuckled. "Yeah man. Saw him walk into the alley over there with a guy. Hasn't come out since."

Mickey froze. 

Mickey looked at Lip. "Go."

"What, you're not coming?"

"Just fucking go."

Mickey watched Lip walk into the alley and he just leaned against the wall waiting for Ian to exit with whichever guy he was fucking. 

"Mickey!!"

Mickey heard Lip shout from the alley and something in Lip's voice made Mickey run as fast as he can to the alley.

"What the fuck Lip."

"Mickey, it's Ian."

Mickey walked a bit closer and he couldn't breathe when he saw. Ian was lying unconscious on the floor, face swollen and his shirt was bloody. 

"Mickey."

Mickey turned his head to where lip was and he saw a guy in a similar condition lying a few feet away from Ian still conscious.

The guy chuckled. "Fucking fags."

Mickey walked over and started kicking. He kick the guy in the gut, the ribs, the crotch and then the face. Then, he felt Lip's hand on his arm.

"Mickey, Ian!" Lip exclaimed pointing to his brother.

"Call a fucking cab."

Lip ran off and Mickey bent down and sat Ian up. He kissed Ian on the top of his head and carried him out of the alley.


	16. Housebroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Mickey is a pitbull.

"What the fuck?" Fiona was freaking out.

Ian was bloody and hurt and Mickey and Lip were just standing there.

"Call V." Fiona told Lip and he ran off to their neighbor's house.

"Who did this?" Fiona asked Mickey.

"Some guy. Took care of it."

"What happened?"

Mickey kept silent.

"Look, I have no problem if you want to fuck my brother just don't fuck with him he-"

"Do you think I fucking wanted this to happen?!" 

Fiona saw Mickey's eyes and the tears that were threatening to fall and she decided to let it go.

~

Ian's wounds were all cleaned and bandaged with various makeshift ice packs all over his body.

The younger kids all headed to their own beds while Mickey, Lip and Fiona stood by Ian's bed.

"Hey Mickey, why don't you take my bed. I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours."

Mickey would have declined but he was so fucking tired so he just nodded and climbed onto Lip's bed and turned to his side, facing the wall.

After a few minutes, Mickey was finally nodding off when he heard the two whisper behind him.

"The fuck is going on with Milkovich and Ian?" Fiona whispered to Lip.

"Short answer? They're dating."

"Mickey's gay?"

"Yeah."

"You think he's good for Ian?"

"You kidding me? The man's a fucking pitbull. You should've seen him a while ago. After they get their shit sorted out, kiss and make-up, I don't think anything bad will happen to Ian without someone getting their bones broken."

Mickey smiled.

Fiona chuckled. "But Mickey Milkovich?"

Lip chuckled in return. "Ian probably got his taste in guys from Monica."

The siblings laughed and Mickey finally fell asleep.

~

Mickey felt something poking his side. "Fuck off!"

"Mick?" He heard Ian's weak voice.

Mickey's eyes shot open. Lip was trying to wake him up but he looked past Lip to Ian's bed. 

Mickey jumped down from Lip's bed and made his way over to Ian.

"You okay?" Mickey sat at the edge of Ian's bed.

"I think so."

The two were silent.

"I'll go grab Ian some water." Lip left the room and walked towards the stairs.

"Mick, I'm so sorry." Ian said.

"Yeah, you little slut." Mickey said lightly.

"What about you and Angie?"

Mickey shivered. "Didn't even touch her. Went in the front door went out the back of her house."

That made Ian feel worse. "I'm sorry."

"Why'd you do that? Run away like that?"

"I thought it was the only way you'd follow me."

Mickey turned to look Ian straight into the eyes. "Don't ever fucking do that again."

Ian nodded.

"Ididntmeanit." Mickey whispered, his words jumbling but Ian heard him perfectly.

"Didn't mean what?"

"That you didn't matter to me."

"Why'd you say it?"

"Cause I thought I wasn't fucking good enough. I thought that if we stopped whatever shit we had before, that you'd go off and find someone who can give you things I fucking can't."

Ian kept silent.

"Didn't know it would just turn you into a fucking whore." Mickey said with a smile.

Ian chuckled.

"Seriously man, you're worse than my sister!"

Mickey and Ian laughed together.

When their laughter died down, Mickey looked away from Ian and focused on the wall in front of him. "Why Kash?"

Ian shrugged. "He was convenient."

"Why Ralph?"

"He wasn't afraid to show me he liked me."

Mickey turned to look at Ian. "Why Ned?"

"He wasn't afraid to kiss me."

Mickey closed the distance between their heads and caught Ian's lips in a kiss.

~

"Is that your fucking pitbull?"

Fiona and Lip were peeking through the crack in the door looking at their younger brother kiss Mickey Milkovich.

Lip shrugged. "I guess Ian got him housebroken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much feels writing this final chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and for reading this!! <3


End file.
